The Sheriff and the Deputy
by Legacy Now
Summary: I shot the sheriff... but I didn't shoot the deputy. Fowler tries to impress June during the day of a Reggae festival. Interesting things ensue...


**The Sheriff and the Deputy**

* * *

"Hey, kid…! Kid!"

The teenage youth walked up to the government attorney, a look of puzzlement on his face.

"Yes, Agent Fowler, why do you need me…?"

For the first time in his life, William Fowler was utterly helpless. His palms were sweating, his lips were trembling… but it wasn't in fear. Out of all the usual symptoms of nervousness, he was in love. And the mighty power that was keeping him between anxiety and bliss was Jack's mother: Mrs. June Darby.

"So, your mother… her first name's June, right?"

It was bad and awkward enough that he had to ask Jack. He was her son of all people to ask information about his love interest, though beggars can't be choosers. He wasn't exactly tight around June's other circle of friends. How could he explain to them where he came from? What he did? Jack was his only source about June, whenever Fowler liked it or not.

"Yeah, so…?"

Jack also mirrored the awkwardness, though hopefully he didn't clue into Fowler's true intent. That was another reason why having Jack as an only source of information was a bad thing.

"Do you know anything that she likes? Hobbies, books, what she likes to do on the weekend…?"

Jack's brow furrowed in thought. He still looked oblivious to Fowler's real mission, which he was glad of. He wanted to stay off radar as long as possible…

"Well, she does work a lot at the hospital… she's an excessive health food nerd, so she gets a lot of organic stuff. She joined the nurse's book club, and she plays a lot of music."

"What kind of music?" the government agent asked.

"She still has her old cassettes records…" Jack continued to muse. "Lots of oldies; there's Etta James, Stevie Wonder, Bob Marley- speaking of which, she was talking about the Reggae festival that's coming up in town this week…"

"Reggae fest, wonderful!" interrupted Fowler. "Thank you so much, Jackson, I owe you one!"

After a warm pat on the shoulder, William Fowler left the building. He had a lot of planning to do that night.

* * *

It was an average day at the Autobot base. Miko was strumming on her guitar, playing in front of Bulkhead; and Raf was on his laptop having a conversation with Bumblebee. Arcee was on a mission, though June was giving Jack her usual lectures to him. Once she was done her motherly duties, she'd either head back to the hospital, or strike a medical conversation with Ratchet before she head out of the base.

The proximity alert blared throughout the room, and on the screen was Agent Fowler's helicopter.

"Special Agent Fowler…?" Ratchet muttered in bewilderment. "What happened this time to make him come here?"

All was calm… All was quiet. What made him come here with such urgency? Surely, nothing bad happened that needed the Autobot's assistance, or the Decepticons were up to their usual antics again. This only made everyone even more worried.

The elevator doors opened; which revealed the government liaison in a messy, clammed up wig and a Jamaican holiday shirt.

"I SHOT THE SHERIFFFFF, BUT I DIDN'T SHOOT THE DEPUTYYYYY!"

Everyone started in a total state of shock. What was going on? Had they lost their minds, or was it Agent Fowler who lost his?

He glanced over to where Raf was, grabbed a near by broom and shook it over his head.

"Rafael, mon! Do dey limbo wit meh…!"

Fowler then shimmied along to an imaginary beat and danced to the rhythm of the shaking broom.

"Uh hu, it's Reggae fest, people, let's get our groove on…!"

Bumblebee shook his head and looked away, clicks and blares coming out of his person.

_"I don't want to know…"_

* * *

**_Note*~ _**

_… this story probably concludes that I've been watching wayyyy to much Fresh Prince of Bel Air clips on YouTube. XD_

_**… but I want to have a marathon of that.** _

_"…"_

**_Now _**

_XD_

_… and I just noticed that there was a 'Lord Fowler' in Fresh Prince of Bel Air. OO wow… _

_So basically, bouncing around with Will Smith's impersonation of Bob Marley and having anyone in TF Prime doing it, I had no choice but to write it. XD Thanks to RulerofFire for bouncing ideas, and to find a… suitable victim to do the Bob Marley impression. XD This made my day… c': _

_Hope you like! _

_XOXO_


End file.
